


Hope I Don't Fall in Love With You

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Budding Love, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pie, Relationship(s), Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Yet another song inspired fanfiction. . . Bob and Wade are not together like that in this, they're just friends, and as for the others, well this is just a look at alternative ways they could have possibly met and what not





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Hope I Don't Fall in Love With You - Tom Waits

_Well I hope that I don't fall in love with you. 'Cause falling in love just makes me blue. Well the music plays and you display your heart for me to see. I had a beer and now I hear you calling out for me. And I hope that I don't fall in love with you. . ._

The band was pretty good, but Mark Fischbach was more interested in the blonde sitting at the next table over. She was beautiful in a way most women were when they dressed up and didn’t really seem all that interested in the man she was with as she’d occasionally look over to him and smile. Mark couldn’t help but smile back. What else could he do? When their eyes finally met, Mark blushed and motioned for her to join him. The woman, clearly bored with her date, got up and joined him without hesitation.

“Hi, I’m Amy Nelson, what’s your name?”

“Mark Fischbach. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.”

Mark smiled for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. He had a good feeling about this.

<>

_Well the room is crowded, people everywhere and I wonder, should I offer you a chair? Well if you sit down with this old clown, take that frown and break it. Before the evening's gone away, I think that we could make it. And I hope that I don't fall in love with you. . ._

The man looked so miserable and out of place that Felix Kjellberg couldn’t help but take pity on him. When he offered him the empty chair across from him, the man accepted with a smile. Seeming to perk up some.

“You’re the first decent person I’ve met since getting off the plane,” The stranger explained in a prominent Irish accent, “Everyone else has either ignored me or was completely rude.”

“They probably thought you were a terrorist instead of a tourist,” Felix joked lightly.

“Hmm, maybe,” The man mused in agreement; his smile widened, “My name’s Sean, by the way, Sean McLoughlin; but everyone calls me Jack.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Jack, I’m Felix Kjellberg,” Felix could feel himself blush, “If you want, I can give you a tour sometime.”

Sean looked genuinely relieved,

“That would be fantastic.”

<>

_Well the night does funny things inside a man. These old tom-cat feelings you don't understand. Well I turn around to look at you, you light a cigarette, I wish I had the guts to bum one, but we've never met. And I hope that I don't fall in love with you.  . ._

Tyler Scheid had been watching the guy for most of the night. Trying to come up with some excuse he could make that would give him just cause to be talking to a total stranger. As he continued his discreet observation, the guy took out a cigarette and lit it up. Now there was an idea. Only problem was, Tyler didn’t smoke and didn’t really need to pick up anymore bad habits. He decided to go ahead and let the opportunity slide on by.

As he was getting ready to go a little while later, the waitress came over and handed him a folded up piece of paper. Curious, Tyler unfolded it and what he read, made his heart skip a beat;

_I know you were watching me. Call me sometime. XOXO Ethan Nestor._

Tyler smiled. Someone out there must have really loved him.

<>

_I can see that you are lonesome just like me and it being late, you'd like some some company. Well I turn around to look at you and you look back at me. The guy you're with has up and split, the chair next to you's free, and I hope that you don't fall in love with me._

Seeing the now empty chair, Dan Howell seized the opportunity and promptly took a seat next to the man, who had been giving him looks since he’d come in from the cold.

“Date split on you, eh?”

“That obvious?”

“Yeah, well, I’m not gonna go anywhere,” Dan declared.

He started to introduce himself, but the man cut him off,

“I know who you are, Mr. Howell. I’m your local competitor, Phil Lester.”

“Ah,” Dan perked up instantly, “I thought you looked familiar. Think perhaps we could call a truce?”

“Alright,” Phil agreed, “But just for tonight. And no funny business.”

“I’m afraid I can’t make any promises,” Dan proclaimed, giving him a wink.

Phil rolled his eyes. This was certainly going to be an interesting night.

<>

_Now it's closing time, the music's fading out. Last call for drinks, I'll have another stout. Well I turn around to look at you, you're nowhere to be found, I search the place for your lost face. Guess I'll have another round. And I think that I just fell in love with you. . ._

“It’s okay, Bob,” Wade Barnes consoled his friend, “There’ll be other girls. Other opportunities.”

“I know,” Bob Muyskens sighed, “I should have gotten up and talked to her, though.”

“Yeah,” Wade wasn’t even about to argue with him there, “Well, there’s always tomorrow. C’mon,” He set some money on the table, “There’s an all night diner not too far from here and I could really go for some pie.”

“You’re going to turn into pie,” Bob joked, lightly.

“And I would absolutely love it,” Wade declared with a laugh and together, the two set off for their next destination.


End file.
